


The Day I Knew

by Giraffe Dinosaur (youngerdrgrey)



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Giraffe%20Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shrugged, saying, "You're m'lady. You can do whatever you want." Chad/Sonny</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Knew

We were walking down the street, his hand in mine and our fingers laced together. We'd been doing that for months, but it didn't really occur to me until then that I was on the right side. A long time ago, Chad told me that he had a holding hand. Only I wasn't holding that one. I held the other one.

"Stop. Okay, your whole thinking thing is ruining our sappy strolling," Chad said. I smiled at him.

"You let me hold your other hand," I said.

He shrugged, saying, "You're m'lady. You can do whatever you want."

"Anything I want?" I asked. He nodded.

I stepped forward and watched as his eyelids fluttered closed over his sparkling blues. I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"That was not what I had in mind," he said.

"I can do whatever I want," I reminded him.

"So can I."

And he swooped in, claiming my lips as his own.

Standing there, in the middle of a sidewalk, kissing like no one else existed, I knew that we had a real chance. And that's all you really need to make something great happen.


End file.
